The Little Mer-Girl - Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/''Les Poissons''
(Cut to the castle dining room. Miguel and Emperor Kuzco are sitting right at a large dining room table with Miguel looking right out the window at the ocean.) *Emperor Kuzco: "Oh, Miguel, be reasonable. nice young ladies just don't swim around, rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and dive right off into oblivion like some-" *Miguel: "I'm telling you, Kuzco, she was real. I'm gonna find that young girl and I'm gonna date her." *Mrs. Potts: (chuckling a bit) "Come on, honey cakes, don't be shy and nervous." (Nina emerges right into the dining room, wearing a blue top with a bright pink-colored V-neck sweater with puffy sleeves underneath, matching pants, a brown cloth belt, and a golden necklace.) *Emperor Kuzco: "Oh, Miguel, isn't she a dream vision?" *Miguel: "You look super beautiful." *Emperor Kuzco: "Come, come, come, you must be starving to death. (he pulls out a chair so that Nina could sit right in it.) let me help you my dear, there we go, ah! quite relaxing? uh, it's...it's not often that we have such a lovely dinner meal guest, right, Miguel?" (Nina begins combing her hair with a spork. They look dumbfounded and she's quite embarrased. She sees Emperor Kuzco about to use a bubble pipe and brightens up.) *Emperor Kuzco: "Do you really like it? (Nina takes the bubble pipe from him.) it's rather a fine looking 1." (Nina blows the bubble pipe's contents right into Emperor Kuzco's face and Miguel laughs a bit.) *Mrs. Potts: "Oh my goodness gracious!" *Miguel: (clears throat) "So terribly sorry, Kuzco." *Mrs. Potts: "Why, Miguel! that's the very 1st time I saw you smiling in days and weeks." *Emperor Kuzco: (wiping the bubble soap from his face) "Yeah, it's super amusing. Mrs. Potts, my B.sitter, what's for our dinner meal?" *Mrs. Potts: "Oh, you're gonna love it, Daffy's been fixing his specialty: seafood chowder." (Cut to Gill watching Daffy cooking in the kitchen. He's humming to himself.) *Daffy: Nouvelle cuisine les Chame Elyeses Maurice Chevailer *Daffy (continued): les poissons les poissons how I love les poissons (Daffy cuts off a fish's head. Cut to Gill who cringes and looks just like he's chattering in fear.) *Daffy: love to chop and to serve little fish (On the next three chops, Gill recoils.) *Daffy: 1st I cut off their heads then I pull out the bones Ah mais oui Ca c'est toujours delish (Gill looks like he's about to barf a bit.) *Daffy: les poisson les poissons (He laughs in rhythm.) with the cleaver I hack them in 2 (Then Gill goes face to face with half a deceased fish. Gill makes a crazy face and looks like he's gonna scream in fear and horror. Cut to the silhouette of Daffy.) *Daffy: I pull out what's inside and I serve it up fried 'cause I love little fishes don't you?' (Gill hides right underneath a lettuce leaf.) *Daffy (continued): here's something for tempting the palate prepared in ze classic technique 1st you pound the fish flat with a mallet (Daffy pounds the fish with his wooden mallet and Gill gets sent flying right in mid-air.) *Daffy: then you slash through the skin give the stomach a slice (Gill cringes harder while hiding.) *Daffy: then you rub some salt in 'cause that makes it taste nice (Daffy picks up the lettuce leaf and realizes that Gill's hiding right underneath it.) *Daffy: Zut alors I have missed 1 (He picks up Gill.) sacre bleu what is zis how on earth could I miss such a sweet little succulent fish quel dommage what a loss'' '''here we go in ze sauce (He throws Gill right in the bowl of sauce then throws a dab of flour right on him.) *Daffy: now some flour I think just a dab (Gill sneezes a bit right before Daffy takes him outta the bowl and stuffs him with bread crumbs.) *Daffy: now I stuff you with bread it don't hurt 'cause you're dead and you're certainly lucky you are (Gill spits out the bread crumbs with a powerful wheeze.) *Daffy: 'cause it's gonna be a hot in my big silver pot toodle loo Mon poisson au revoir (Gill springs right back onto the counter top and right back into his fish bowl and Daffy grabs him with what just looked like a pitchfork.) *Daffy: "Hey, what's this?" (Gill smacks Daffy right on his beak with his tail-fin and a battle fight occurs.) *Daffy: "YOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" (Gill jumps away from Daffy just as Daffy lands his right gloved hand right in the frying pan. Again, he screams in pain, just as the frying pan lands on his right webbed foot. He holds his right webbed foot and jumps around saying, "Yow!" 7 times. Then he takes an entire bunch of knives and throws them right at Gill who hides right underneath a counter top. Daffy's sent over there, prepared to slice and dice. Then Gill throws the bowl of sauce right on Daffy's head. Now Daffy's angry and upset just as he takes his cleaver and slices the counter top. But he notices that Gill's gone away and notices that Gill's in his fish bowl. Daffy runs right up with a mallet, and Gill hides right behind the plates just as Daffy jumps right over, crashing right into the shelves.) (Cut to dining room. Suddenly a super big crash is heard.) *Mrs. Potts: "I think I better go see what Daffy's up to." (Back to the kitchen, which is now a total mess. Daffy's frantically looking for Gill.) *Daffy: (angrily) "Come outta there, you little pipsqueak, and fight like a tough man!" *Mrs. Potts: "Daffy! what are you doing?" *Daffy: "Well, I...I was just...uh, I'm terribly sorry, ma'am." (He flashes a grin while Mrs. Potts scoffs a bit and storms right back to the dining room.) (Cut back to dining room.) *Emperor Kuzco: "You know, Miguel, maybe our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the entire kingdom. something in the way of a grand tour?" *Miguel: "I'm terribly sorry, Kuzco, what was that?" *Emperor Kuzco: "You can't spend all of your time moping about, you need to get out, do something, have a super good life. (Emperor Kuzco lifts his plate's cover to reveal Gill cowering down in the garden salad.) get your mind off -" *Miguel: "Easy, Percy, easy." (Nina lifts her own plate cover and signals for Gill to hide there. Gill flops right across while nobody's looking.) *Miguel: "It's not a bad idea, if she's interested, well? what do you say? would you like to join me on a grand tour of my kingdom tomorrow morning?" (Nina nods vigorously, leaning heavily right on her plate's cover.) *Emperor Kuzco: "Wonderful, now let's eat right before this fish flops right off my plate." (Then he realizes that his dinner plate's completely empty.) (Fade to Nina watching Miguel and Percy from balcony.) *Miguel: "Come here, Percy!" (he imitates Percy growling and grumbling.) (He sees Nina and waves at her. She's embarrassed and goes right back inside.) (Nina's now wearing a green nightgown and light green bloomers. she's getting prepared for bed by combing her hair with the spork.) *Gill (in his fish bowl): (taking the lettuce leaf right off of himself) "This has gotta be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my entire life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady," (Cut to Nina taking off the covers just as if she was getting right into bed. she sits right on her bed, turns herself around, pulls up the covers, lies her head right down, closes her eyes and falls asleep.) *Gill: "now we gotta make a plan to get that young boy to kiss you, tomorrow morning, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best, you're gonna bat your eyes like this, (He demonstrates, batting his eyes. Then he demonstrates, again, by puckering up his lips.) you're gonna pucker your lips like this, then-" (He sees that Nina's already asleep.) *Gill: "Hmm, you're completely hopeless, young child, you know that? completely hopeless." (Gill falls asleep in his underwater castle in his fish bowl.) Category:The Little Mer-Girl parts